nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uzumaki Ritsuka
'Character First Name:' Ritsuka 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' LucianAsmodeusDrach 'Nickname: (optional)' Suka, (Sue-ka) 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 12/10/188 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakuran 'Height:' 4'10 'Weight:' 86lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Genin 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Ritsuka, Is strong willed and loud mouthed at times. He is playful and friendly during normal time in the village. He works and trains hard, In order to keep his nindo to protect his village and loved ones, Ritsuka doesnt have many friends yets but spends most days training or hanging with Akatori or his Little Sister Nakara. Ritsuka dislikes snooty or entitled people. When sparring or fighting some would say Ritsuka comes off a little ruthless and dark, His additude changes to a darker one when he is in battle, Always determined to win no matter the consequences, he is also very over protetive of his close friends and family as well as has great pride for his village. 'Behaviour:' 'Nindo: (optional)' To become a strong Akatsuki Member and Keep his loved ones safe 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uzumaki 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' Giant Fan 'Strengths' FuinJutsu, Speed 'Weaknesses:' KenJutsu, Medical 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): '''6 '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces):'''1 '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): '''1 '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '''1 '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 3 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Giant Fan '''Total:50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure, Uzumaki Clan, Akatori Yamanaka (Best friend) 'Enemies:' Yu (Rival) 'Background Information:' Ritsuka was lives in the village by his Mother, Athena Uzumaki, The Su-Kage of Amegakure. His mother Works with Ritsuka as his Jonin Team leader of Team 4. Even before he entered the academy, Ritsukas main priority was training to become stronger. From age 10-12 Ritsuka spend most time inside his house reading on nin techniques or in the training grounds, practicing. He would on occasion go outside to try to play with other kids but only halfheartedly and quickly grew bored. Akatori Yamanaka Is his closest friend that hes had since he was an academy student At the beginning of his time on team 4, His mother adopted his fellow teammate Nakara Haruno. for the short month they have been siblings, Ritsuka has taken Nakara in as if she was his birth sister, often staying close to her to keep an eye on her. Though often allow her to hang alone if she wants, and when he wants to train or hang out with Aka. Recently Ritsuka decided he wants to train to become an Akatsuki member, So he has been focusing alot more on missions and spars. He hopes to easily pass the Chunnin Exams, Not worrying to much about those who might try to get in his way, He is sure he will easily push past as long as he focuses on his future. (TBC) 'Roleplaying Library:' Organizing the Library 'Approved by:' Kagato